Reason Sits
by Lefie
Summary: Life can take amazing turns for the worst or for the best, lost somewhere in between Draco will survive among the weeds. (The only warning is for Pregnancy) other than that you'll have to read it!


**Author: I find it funny that I've written this, I'm a Hard core traditional Harry Potter fan, who found herself annoyed, at not being able to find a good match of Twilight and Harry Potter so I wrote it myself. This is Part one, After book 7, the actually story is 7 years after, While it begins at the second book of Twilight. Another thing I've never actually read the book, so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Twilight Characters.**

* * *

**Because I could not stop for Death,**  
**He kindly stopped for me;**  
**The carriage held but just ourselves**  
**And Immortality.**

**We slowly drove, he knew no haste,**  
**And I had put away**  
**My labor, and my leisure too,**  
**For his civility.**

**We passed the school, where children strove**  
**At recess, in the ring;**  
**We passed the fields of gazing grain,**  
**We passed the setting sun.**

**Or rather, he passed us;**  
**The dews grew quivering and chill,**  
**For only gossamer my gown,**  
**My tippet only tulle.**

**We paused before a house that seemed**  
**A swelling of the ground;**  
**The roof was scarcely visible,**  
**The cornice but a mound.**

**Since then 'tis centuries, and yet each**  
**Feels shorter than the day**  
**I first surmised the horses' heads**  
**Were toward eternity.**

~~ **Emily Dickinson**

* * *

**Chap One**

**Death Day**

* * *

My death didn't come with any grand boom. I simply faded, close to the end of the war. My life had been in a constant state of tension and panic since the summer.

I wasn't expecting any sort of epiphany after seeing my father lying still after being shot by the dark lord's wand. But something had broken that dark night; within myself I found a Gryffindor inside myself and used it to betray the dark lord.

I wasn't sure that it was the right thing, when I started but as time continued and the amount of dead friends and school mates began to pile up.

I became obsessed, Snape my godfather warned me several times not to be reckless in my work. I didn't heed him, all though I had never held the delusion that if I were caught the light side would rescue me. That was the surest thing in the while debacle was that if I was caught, I would go down alone.

Not that they knew I was a spy in the first place. Funny enough, they probably hadn't been told a thing aside from their secret mission that Dumbledore's death sent them on.

I wasn't surprised that Parkinson had betrayed me; I didn't expect her to watch her little brother die before her. I cried out, when the dark lord, turned his wand on me I'm sure I put on a great performance. Acting shocked and betrayed, but I hadn't actually expected to leave this war alive, or in one piece.

Blaise would probably tell you I'd started this mad mission in order to die.

I, a Malfoy, didn't have anything left to smile about; my mother had been tortured by Crawleys wand. I'd watched, not shedding a tear. I watched silently as she twisted back and forth in pain. Her beautiful face scarring, as she tried to escape the pain by pushing her forehead against the tiled floor.

Another memory, something I didn't want to think about as I lay dying. Ha, life is funny in that I used to make fun of Potter seeing his mother dying in front of him. And yet here I am watching and forced to stay cold during a similar event. Karma is funny, but that was long ago. Right now I'm going to silently listen as my heart slows down and breathing gets shorter.

Being tortured for a total nine months isn't exactly what the doctor ordered.

I'm kind of impressed with the imagination of my old compatriots. Broken bones, and shattered fingers. Whipped back, sliced chest, they had attempted to bleed the pure blood out of me. Once I was gone, I wandered if anyone would actually look for me, or cry for me.

I hear footsteps now, I-It's getting harder and harder to….to….mother, I-I'm scared.

May 1st 1998 I believe I died…

* * *

**Chap 2**

**Reanimation**

* * *

Snape glared at the glass vial in his hand, he'd been hunting for way. Now he wasn't so sure it was the right thing to do. The body before him was a young, long limb a young woman pale in her coloring, who would have known that the last relative of Malfoy was a 17 year old Veela, girl in France.

Snape hadn't expected much from Draco when he'd come to him after his father's death. To join Snape in spying against the Dark side, his plan had been to simply nod while sending Draco to a safe house. But the boy had actually managed to make himself useful to the cause.

Snape had waited for the test that would soon come for Draco. For every person in the war had met a challenge and Draco's had come when his mother had been found by the Dark Lords, crony's.

That night, Snape till this very day didn't know how Draco managed to not break down. The screams that had come from his dorm room, seemed to have lasted forever after the event. Before Draco had come out once again calm and still as stone, a true Malfoy.

When Draco had gotten caught Snape knew he had no choice but to save him some way. He owed it to Narcissa and Lucius who'd been his school friends and companions when he needed them the most.

So he'd come up with the mad scheme of bringing Draco back to life, but the problem came when he'd analyzed Draco's body, it wasn't fit for any soul. As soon as Draco's soul entered that body, he would die all over again.

So he'd been stuck holding a soul on his person, for some years. It was now 2003 and he was lucky that the relative had passed away in a timely matter. Though he'd heard she'd been a wild child, running around in a super-rich crowd.

Pulling the leather thong, from around his neck he, placed the tip of wand against the girl's temple and waited for the sound of bells, before slowly speaking the spell.

**_"Quondam iterum permittere mortes fracta, iterum permittere vita Draconius reanimates!"_**

The mist from the vial exploded from the opened top, whirling it seemed to be searching, before it slammed into the body's mouth.

It glowed briefly before it, began to shutter violently, quickly he laid down a restraining spell. To keep the flailing body from falling off the table, he watched as it opened its mouth and screamed. He felt a magical force slowly pushing him back, before with a final pulse the magic slammed him back, sending him flying into a wall.

Coughing harshly, Snape stood his hand covering his injured wrist, he struggle forward. The girl on the table eyes were wide-open and instead of the recorded blue, they were the Malfoy silver.

A soft voice spoke, "w-where am I?"

Snape, sighed and sent a brief prayer up to Merlin.

* * *

**Chap 3**

**Day dreamer**

* * *

A month later Draco, starred at his face in the pocket mirror he'd borrowed from Snape, trying to comprehend what Snape was saying. "I still can't understand, why a _girl?"_

Snape groaned, in frustration "Because she was the only relative close enough in ties to you that I could use. Did you want me to go off and kill your cousins, Draco? Because I assure you, I was not interested in becoming a wanted criminal."

Draco simply shrugged and continued watching the children playing in the playground across the street.

They'd been in France, for a month gathering all the legal information, about the body he now occupied, "Heather Lissette Malvue." The name itself was extravagant, he hadn't ever had any interest anyone sexually aside from the slight sparks he'd had with Potter. But those had been sparks; he'd never really been able to focus on anyone in particular.

"Are you okay, Draco you're not planning on another stunt are you?"Snape asked him worriedly.

Draco shrugged; the first few weeks had been hard. Being alive…breathing in of itself had been hard.

Also, realizing that he was only seventeen to the world at large was also unsettling. Everyone had aged while he'd been in…well he supposed, limbo.

They all thought him dead, and he assumed that Snape wasn't going to let them be dissuaded of that belief. Malfoys had ended with him in a sense, "Snape..."

Snaped looked up from his newspaper, he noticed the café getting busier, before turning his eyes on Draco/Heather, "Yes, Draco?"

"What happen to the Malfoy inheritance, our land and heirlooms?"

Snape was surprised, "I took care of everything you still have your shares and fortune. Though Potter, truly wanted to use it for charity for the war (Snape rolled his eyes), I only allowed him the manor, devoid of certain items. I also sold off all the extra bits that would call the attention of the ministry. So you are still the true heir of the Malfoy family…just actually an heiress,now."

He waited for Draco's reaction, He was surprised by the laughter he heard coming the lithe brunette. "I'm actually relieved, I-I was ready to throw it all away just to get rid of him, Severus I'm glad you came for me."

Snape embarrassed turned his eyes away, how could he tell his godson that the bond had pushed him.

In a true Slytherin fashion, he attempted avoiding the gooey emotions, he quickly snapped the paper shut, and stood "Well enough of that, it was a win-win situation do you think I got nothing from it."

Draco also stood and nodded, knowing his godfather was avoiding his warm words. He was about to say something else, when he felt nauseous for an unknown reason, and ran pushing people out of the way towards the bathroom.

Snape watching him go winced when he heard the bathroom door slam.

He'd had his suspicions but he hadn't expected to be proven so soon.

* * *

**Chap 4**

**Unwelcome Gift**

* * *

Later at the flat, Draco glared at his wand, blue again no matter how he tested it. The same thing would show up, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was lost mid thought when Snape walked into the room.

"So what will you do, Abortion?" He sat lightly in the ottoman across from Draco's bed, crossing his legs and staring intently at Draco.

Draco immediately blanched; killing children was a wizarding world cardinal sin. Since each born wizard was precious and important to the wizarding future. Standing he started walking back and forth, "Severus I don't know the first thing about taking care of children, I'm to messed up, to lost, too…"

He stopped seeing, Snapes raised hand, "I just want to remind you that it is solely up to the witch to have the abortion or not, and I won't judge you, Draco but you should know one thing. Soon I will be leaving to the states, I've been offered a job as a potions designer by an American firm, and I'm taking the position. You can come or stay, but I feel Voldemort on my skin while I'm here I Europe, too often and I think this would be good for you and me. Mentally you are twenty-five and are the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, so having this child would not be monetarily burgeoning, and also this child might give you back what you lost."

Draco listened but felt as if something was pressing against his chest. He hadn't wanted to live, he'd been happy when death had chosen him as her follower, now here he was a girl and pregnant. The only person who knew the real him, was saying he would be leaving. He had always wanted someone to love him and someone he could love.

Childish though it may seem he'd wanted Potter to look at him like he looked at his friends and Ginny. With a fierce type of love and loyalty, maybe this child would bring that to him…just; maybe life would bring him something great.

Snape smiled when he saw the fierce expression on Draco's face, Draco walked towards him while speaking "From now on I am Heather Malvue, orphan and pregnant, and hopefully life won't be too hectic in the states."

Draco stopped in front of him, Snape laughed before saying, "That the Malvue spirit, but don't worry your child shall be born before we leave my friend." Patting Draco on the shoulder, Snape walked towards the bedroom, only to come up short when Draco asked him a question.

"When we do leave, where will we be living?"

Snape still smiling laughed, "We are headed to Forks, Washington, and you'll be going to school."

Snape rushed out before the magically projected pillows slammed into his head.

* * *

**Chap five**

**Moving on in**

* * *

**January 12****th**** 2006**

A young woman stood, in front of a coffee shop seeming to be waiting for someone. Her hair was thick and dark black held up in a loose bun, her skin held a healthy glow in the rare sunlight in Port Angeles. Her body was long and lithe. Some had noticed the bright silver coloring of her eyes when she'd turn her eyes to the street, to observe passing traffic.

People couldn't help staring when they rarely saw such high fashion in the area. Her day dress reached the top of her knees, her legs clad in leggings protected her from the slight chill in the air. While the boots on her feet were flat, they were dainty enough to match the dress, but tough enough to beat the weather. To complete her look she wore a form fitting leather jacket with a heavy hood.

"Mama!" "Jamie!"

The young woman, who looked no more than seventeen, smiled and knelt to pick the seemingly 3 year old up. The baby had a chocolate curls all over his head, his round face still held baby fat. Cheeks red from excitement glowed as he waived a children book in his little fist back and forth. Patiently the woman reached forward and slowed his movement.

"What is this, my dear?" Excitedly the boy squealed, "Book, Se'rus , gave me book."

She smiled, "Really and how long did hold your breath this time."

The little boy turned, the same silver colored eyes away from his mother's knowing stare, and while blushing he mumbled, "1 minutes."

The young women turned amused eyes, towards Severus who looked haggard, "So it seems Jamie triumphed again, what we will do if your steel gaze stops working on people."

People over hearing automatically assumed the two were together,r as they walked away from the staring crowd.

Later Snape watched the road, while maintaining his swift 55 speed. When he finally saw the worn sign of 'Forks' up ahead, he turned his eye to the rear view mirror, he smiled as he saw the two in back cuddle close together in their sleep.

Pulling up the drive way he stopped in front of a cabin, styled house. Despite its rustic appearance the inside had been altered to every desired witches or wizard specifications. He relaxed against the seat letting his back loosen up.

Home, sweet home.

* * *

**Chap six**

**Getting to know you**

* * *

Draco sighed as he tried to keep Jamie from pulling out any of the bath room products, but the little tyke was curious about everything.

Giving up he called for his elf, which'd he only bought to be a babysitter. "Inda."

With a pop she appeared, unlike in Britain the elves of America wore clothes and looked more like humans. Aside from their long pierced ears, and oddly shaped eyes.

"Inda take Jamie to the play room, for a minute so that I can finish organizing and after that you may leave and I'll take him for the afternoon."

Inda bowed her head, "Yes, madam." And with a pop she disappeared, Draco stood up, patting dust from his sweat pants.

Hearing the rain patter against the window, he glanced over; he hadn't noticed the weather change at all. Un-packing magically or with no magic still it took about the same time.

Mostly it was the situating of the things like photos and such that took time. He wandered over to the window, a forest had become his backyard, and despite his past fear of the forbidden forest he actually liked the idea now.

Rousing himself, from his day dreaming he heard Snape calling for him, leaving the room he went down stairs. Once he reached the bottom he stared at Snape, before keeling over and laughing, "Haha, what in god's name, Haha is that?"

Snape flushed before angrily covering the painting, "That damn Lupin, I told him didn't want any of these past relics but, he insist on sending them to me."

Wiping, a tear from his eyes, Draco grimaced at the traces, of his supposed water proof mascara. Shrugging, he wiped it off on his pant while walking over to Snape. "I'm more interested in how he came to own a naked picture of you, godfather. Please tell me all your secrets…"

By the end of the sentence, Draco hand managed to back his Godfather into corner. A curios Draco was a nuisance, Potter could attest to that.

Snape smirked and leaned down towards Malfoy,"Those stories are not appropriate for young girl's ears, Heather dear."

Draco pouted, as Snape walked around him and vanished the painting, "Now, since we are through with arranging of the house it is time to talk about Muggle School."

Draco groaned, "Why couldn't we just not, I mean it's not as if I don't already all about it, thanks to those twisted books you've forced me to read. Also half the subjects are un- interesting aside for the bio and chem, and those two work for the other. But yes let's talk, hurrah!"

Snapes glare was answer enough, to Draco's irritating, and sarcastic speech.

* * *

**Chap Seven**

**Life is butterflies**

* * *

**19****th**** 2006**

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, his jeans weren't too tight, but fit his female body just right. He'd decided to forgo any expensive clothing, a dark green hoody with his old school logo and a high waste leather coat with no hood completed the look. His hair He'd pulled into a high ponytail.

He wondered why he couldn't refer to himself as herself yet, either way this was his body now he would have to get used to being called 'Heather' picking up his Back pack, he quickly stopped by his baby's crib and kissed him on the head. Leaving instruction for Inda, he quickly hopped into his white Chevy Malibu and took off towards school.

Fork's High school, was definitely not Hogwarts, the walls were made of red brick and even thought it was made up of several buildings. It still couldn't seem to match up to the sheer size of Hogwarts.

Draco watched as students left their cars and walked into the building, while others loitered up front. Taking a few deep breathes he finally, pulled his mind together, and stepped out of the car. Opening the back door he pulled out his back pack,and gathering his courage he headed towards the entrance.

* * *

**Chap 8**

**Classes**

* * *

"Okay, these are all the papers, your map and list of classes, would you like someone to show you around?" Draco just shook his head and quietly said no, the secretary smile knowingly; she was a round woman with titanium red hair.

She pointed him in the direction of his first class. He seemed to have bio first. Hopefully he wouldn't make a cake of himself before the day actually began.

Bella stared out of the window; it had been really hard to get her self together to come to school.

Thanks to Jacob she didn't feel so terrible, though she still missed Edward. She knew if she went down that road again she would find herself letting months go by again and she couldn't let that happen, especially with her suspicion about the recent 'bear attacks.'

She only paid attention when the teacher called someone in," Class, I would like for you all the welcome our new student, Heather Malvue. Come on in dear…"

Bella blinked at the girl that entered, she heard the people behind her sigh wistfully. The girl seemed to be a little nervous, if her wobbling smile meant anything. Bella remembered that very feeling, from a year ago.

The girls nodded at something the teacher said and stepped forward, "Hi, My name is Heather, as the pro- um sorry, teacher has already mentioned, and I'm from Britain but lived some years in France."

Bella smirked, the girls blank look as everyone continued to stare, and the girl coughed, "Umm, that's all."

The teacher nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to Bella, "Take that empty chair next to miss Swan, she herself just moved here a year ago. I'm sure she will tell you about the school so you won't feel out of place, okay."

The girl walked over and, nodded to Bella before pulling out the chair and taking a seat.

Bella surprised herself by actually talking to the girls first, "The whispering and staring will stop as soon as they figure out your as normal as them."

The girl lifted her head from the note book in front of her and turned towards Bella her eyes, sparkling, "I'm sure they will, luckily the only special thing about me are my looks. And they can rub some people the wrong way especially other girls, Heather Malvue as you already know and you are?"

Bella smiled back, and raised her hand for a shake, "Bella swan."

The girl seeing the hand reached forward and shook it, "Nice to meet, lets both graduate quickly."

Later the school would be full of gossip about how Bella Swann who'd been, pretty hard to get close to. Had become fast friends with the girl from France.

* * *

**Chap nine**

**Lunch**

* * *

Draco, laughed as he listened to the guys in front of him go, back and forth. Mike, Erik and Tyler seemed to have determined that he was 'the' fresh blood and were making idiots out of themselves to get his attention.

Bella seemed to be focused on the table that sat empty. Noticing her from the corner of his eyes, Draco reached over and patted her hand. "What wrong, want to go outside for some air."

Bella somber nodded; together they excused themselves, from the group and walked outside. Seeing a spot under a tree free, Draco headed over to it and sat down. Bella followed behind and took a seat herself.

Draco leaning against the trunk, sighed when his hair caught on the bark. "I want to cut my hair so bad, but there isn't any point because I'll just grow it all back in the end."

Bella watched as Heather, took her hair down only to twist it back up and snap the rubber band back around it.

"You seem heavy hearted, I'm not close to you or anything, considering we've just met, but I'm known to be a good listener." Heather shrugged when Bella, met her eyes, "It's obvious something is on your mind, so being the observant genius I am, I felt I should offer my ears."

Bella shifted, and played with the grass before her, slowly she began to speak, "I've fallen in love with someone…a-and they love me but, they feel that they risk too much in being with me. I've told them several times that no matter what, I wouldn't leave them. Instead they decided to take the first step themselves and leave me…I-I know it's crazy, but I can't seem to focus…."

Bellas fingers twisted the grass tighter and tight around her fingers. The tips of them turning whiter, before Heather reached forward and placed a hand over Bella's, "So they left you, for your own safety sounds noble, but I'm sure you don't see I that way…, right"

Bella nodded, "If they loved me they would have stayed, so we could together work through this and…and…I-I'll do anything to see them again,_ anything_."

For a moment the two of them sat together in silence, just listening to the wind brush through the trees.

Bella watched as Heather laid down on the grown, putting her hands behind her head. Deciding to do the same they both just watched the clouds, before they had to get up again to go to class after lunch.

* * *

**Later that wk**

* * *

Draco enjoyed, his son at these moments. When he had some unknown sweet all over his face, and was babbling away about something random. Pushing the cart around the grocery store, Draco let his eyes wander over the produce, stopping in front of the Tangerines, he reached forward only to reach for the same one as another person. Slightly surprised his head turned towards the person.

"S-sorry." "No it's…"

Blinking, Draco couldn't help but laugh along with the other. "Bella, funny running into you here, what are you doing grocery shopping on a Saturday."

Bella narrowed her eyes, without any heat, "You know I cook for my dad, and don't say a darn thing about my old soul. Thank you very much, I've been wondering what you do on weekends," She turned her eyes to the 3 year old, "So you baby sit, huh?"

Heather smiled softly, and shook her head, and reached over to the toddlers head and ruffled his curly hair. Causing the little boy, to blow his cheeks out and shake his head, "Mommy, no hair, messy."

Bella blinked and looked from the little boy, too the young looking Heather, "He's…Yours."

Heather nodded, "He's been mine since November of 2003, and I haven't regretted since."

Bella just nodded.

She walked with Heather and her son; she learned was named Jamie, to the Malibu parked out front.

After she helped Heather put the groceries in the car, she was surprised by the girl whipping around and grabbing her hand, "I must ask you to keep this to yourself; I don't want the whole town noising around about Jamie. Also I've been meaning to ask if you would like to come over next weekend."

Bella looked at her hand tightly grasped in Heather's than she moved her eye's to meet Heather's own silver one's, "Of course to the first one, and to the Latter, anytime."

Seemingly reassured Heather let her hand go, and eventually drove off, leaving her phone number in Bella's hand.

* * *

**Chap TEN**

**Wheels**

* * *

**Thursday 22****nd**

"Do you know anything about motorcycles?"

Heather just blankly stared at Bella, from the other side of the lunch table. Bella rolled her eyes, "Motorcycles, I'm fixing one with the help of one of my friends, do you want to see it."

Heather as usual seemed to think over her response. She seemed, to Bella, to always think before she spoke, she'd never heard the girl swear or curse. Despite her attempts to make it happen, Heather seemed to have a response ready at last.

"Are you talking about tomorrow afternoon?" Bella nodded, Heather shrugged," Sure it's not like I have anything planned, and luckily my godfather can watch Jamie."

Bella smiled, and went back to looking over her note book, "When did we even read, Chaucer," she groaned before letting her head hit the table in mock pain.

* * *

**Friday 21****st**

* * *

Bella, grinned as she noticed how Heather looked at her truck, "What's wrong, you look scared."

Heather, turned her eyes on Bella and narrowed them, "Of course I do it looks like a death trap."

Bella shook her head in good humor, "No way it's perfect, I have to admit I thought the same thing when I first saw it, but it's grown on me."

Giving one good slap to the side of truck, she reached forward and grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her over to the passenger side. Ignoring Heathers protest, Bella slammed the door on her, and walked around to hop in herself on the driver's side.

With quick twist of the key and a series of jerks on the, gears they were off.

Bella smiled, when she saw Jacob come out to greet her. "Hey I'm here to work some more on the bikes, what have you been up too?"

Jacob, showing his white teeth while him smiling, laughed. "Nothing much, who's the extra pale face?"

Bella laughed as she saw Heather slowly crawl out of the truck, seeming to be muttering a prayer, "That the new girl at my school, her name's Heather Malvue, and be nice she's from Europe."

Heather finally made it over to them; she glared at Bella before turning her eyes back to Jacob. "Hi, I'm sorry to be intruding, but I wanted to see the motorcycle you guys are apparently working on."

Jacob felt weird staring at the girl Heather, he felt as if he should be attracted to her. Something instinctual felt like it was pushing against his chest. Mentally he shook himself, when he noticed both the girl just giving him looks, "Sorry, my mind wandered, it's no problem aside from some of the guys being inside there isn't any reason why you couldn't come in."

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Trouble and new faces**

* * *

Soon it became normal for, Draco to use his free time to hang out with Bella and Jacob. Though he did sometimes feel like a third wheel thanks to Jacobs obvious infatuation with Bella. But all in all he found himself having fun, except at this moment.

"Jesus Christ Bella! Were you trying to get yourself killed", he sat in the E.R. as the doctor finished stitching Bella's wound.

Draco knew Bella's mind was currently somewhere else, quietly he asked in a doubtful voice, "Do you think this will bring him back to you?"

Bella' snapped her head towards him, her eyes wide, "I-I …."

Draco shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do, but don't let your reckless actions get other people involved. You know you're father will be mad at Jacob for letting you ride such a thing, and that isn't fair to him."

He felt bad at Bella's guilty look, "Sorry, I sound like some old stuffy person, just be careful okay."

Bella watched, Heather exit the E.R. she really didn't want to have to deal with Charlie. It was too late to have to those thoughts, considering he had just busted into the room, followed by Jacob.

Still she couldn't shake the feeling that if she pushed it a little further she would be able to see Edward, one more time, just one more time.

"You know this is crazy right," Draco sat in Bellas beat up truck watching Jacobs house.

He didn't know how Jacob and Bella had, had a falling out, but apparently it had only happened after the whole theater fiasco. Mono seemed to have been the problem as sickness, but it seemed to be something else now after about week. Jacob hadn't answered or talked to Bella at all. He'd done his best to dissuade her from doing a stake out, but it had gone through one ear and out the other.

Bella sharply turned towards him, "Heather, I know something is wrong, I can feel it. Jacob would not just stop talking to me, it isn't his style." She reached over and grabbed one of the pretzels out of Draco's bag. He slapped at her hand and shook his head when he missed.

"He's like sixteen, big for his age yes, but they do dumb things like this all the time. Also I need to be home or godfather, will burn me alive for living Jamie this long. "Bella smirked; she'd gotten to know the dear godfather, a man of austere color and form. The man cold freezes your heart with the glares he loved to give out.

Sighing, she decided to leave and crash at Heather's house.

* * *

**9:00 pm**

* * *

Snape frowned as the two girls, who staggered into the house together. The only difference between the two was the fact that Bella had a duffel bag with her.

Luckily, he thought, that all the wizarding stuff automatically went into hiding when a muggle entered.

"May I ask what the two of you have been up to?"

Heather shrugged, "Nothing really just staking out a guy."

Snape raised a brow, Heather's face took on a sheepish expression, "No, not like that, it's a friends of Bella's She's worried about him."

Snape turned towards the girl, who currently was blasting a hole into Heather's head, with her glare.

"Well be that as it may, it is time for me to get some work done. So you are welcomed to go upstairs and distract that annoying child, called your son."

And with that he walked into his office and lost himself in Potion algorithms

Bella laughed, as Heather, pulled her son's hair into several pony tails. Heather, having suffered through, crayon make up, laughed along with her.

"Mommy me, pretty, li 'ou!" With that announcement he squealed, before settling down again.

Bella shook her head, and tossed the ball back and forth with the toddler, "I never asked because I felt it would be intrusive but, do you know the father of Jamie."

Heather who was currently scrubbing 'make up' off her face shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest, I was a little wild when I was younger, you know." Placing the towel down, she began taking out her hair, "He was a surprise after I hit a rough patch in my life, I think he was miracle, a reason for me to push forward otherwise, I'm sure I would have remained stagnant."

Heather walked over to them, and started picking up the toys and placing the Toys in the appropriate places.

Bellas laughed when Jamie tried to copy the raspberry she'd blown at him when he caught the ball. "His name sounds really American, why did you choose Jamie?"

Heather, laughter came from the child bathroom, Bella could hear running water, Heather popped back out and reached down to pick up Jamie. Bella followed them into the bath room; she'd done it enough times before, to not be shy or nervous to do so.

"What is this, interrogate Heather day?" Heather joked as she pulled Jamie's clothes off and placed them in the wooden basket placed against the wall.

Bella shrugged, watching from the toilet she was currently sitting on, "You let me talk all the time, I never hear you talk about yourself much."

Bella watched as Heather, placed, Jamie in the bath and watched as she started washing his back and hands.

Heather faced became thoughtful, "Well I named him after, a rival I had in my I guess you could call middle school days'. I'd always secretly admired the way he could be so brave and fierce in his protection of his friends. I'd always start fights with him, because his goody two shoes act always made me feel worse about how I acted or less than him. All in all I wanted Jamie to grow up to be as strong and loving and brave as my, longtime rival was I didn't want him to be anything like I was in my youth, not at all."

Bella was slightly confused, but she got the gist of what Heather was saying. She laughed when Heather, got splashed by an excited Jamie, "Mister Malvue that is not nice."

Seeing his mothers stern expression, Jamie pouted, but then he reached forward and patted his mother's face. "I sorry, you can spash me too, to fel bettor."

"Hmph as long as you're sorry, "and with a sigh Heathers expression melted into a smile, and she grabbed a towel and pulled Jamie out.

Bella pulled the drain out of bath, and followed them back into Jamies room, flicking the light off she shut the door, with a quiet click.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Desperate actions.**

* * *

Draco felt a pain, slam into his head without warning, crumpling he dropped the glass ware he'd been reorganizing.

On his knees, he felt relief that he hadn't been carrying Jamie. Reaching into his sleeve, he apperated away, only to land at the edge of the cliff that he knew Jacob had promised Bella, he'd take her diving off of.

The waters were violent, but due to the nifty tracker he'd put on Bella, when he'd noticed her trend of seeking out danger, He knew she was right below him.. Pulling out his wand he pointed at the water below, _"Desino" _The water slowed its jerky movement, and Seeing Bella's Body, Draco Quickly floated it out of the water, and carefully laid it in front of him.

He went to get closer to her, only to whip around when he heard noises of someone or something coming closer. Quickly he dashed away and used a spell to hide his presents, His eye's widened, when he saw Horse sized wolves come out of the forest, he watched as one of them a brown one walk towards Bella's and changed into …_Jacob_.

Covering his mouth to keep from gasping out loud, Draco watched as Jacob picked Bella up and walked into he woods the Wolves following him all the while,

Sitting there, in shock Draco just blinked his eyes rapidly, before he sharply turned his head towards the sky, no full moon in sight. In confusion Draco shook his head, before appreating home, to be harassed by Snape about the broken glass ware.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Last hurrah**

* * *

On Monday Draco stared at Chief Swan who was currently going off the handle, about how Bella was going to get it when she returned. And how dare she fly off to Italy, on a godforsaken whim, without informing her father first.

Draco shook his head, he'd been worried but hearing this, he was sure she was fine. At least he thought so; he wasn't so sure about her father though. "Mister Swan, I'm sure Bella has a good reason for what she's doing. And from what I know she and Alice are close friends and I don't think Alice would let Bella get hurt."

Swan, looked at the young girl seated on the couch in front of him, he flushed a little, " Shouldn't be ranting to you like this, well l-I'll be leaving, call me if she contacts you."

Draco nodded, and sighed when he heard the door slam behind the Chief, he really had no idea as to what was going on. But if the text message that he'd received the day before from Bella ,had meant anything, She was probably going after Edward and her father wouldn't have let her go if he'd know that little fact, no way, no how.

"Draco." Turning around, Draco turned his attention to his god father who'd just come out of the Office.

"I called the ministries office of global creatures and they'd explained to me that there aren't any registered Dark creatures out here." Draco narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

Sighing, he sat back down on the ottoman, looking back up at Snape thoughtfully he spoke, "I'm sure they were werewolves, but not like any kind in Britain. Well I guess I've found something fun to look into," Noticing Snapes worried look he spoke again, "Don't worry Snape I'm will be fine."

Snape shook his head, "That's not what I'm worried about."

Draco looked at him blankly, "Okay…what are you worried about?"

Snape avoided Draco's eyes, "We will be having a guest soon."

Draco nodded, for Snape to continues, but before Snape could, he heard a knock on the door.

Getting up Draco, pulled the door open only to freeze, when he saw the golden trio, older but exactly as he remembered them

"Hi, we are here to see Severus Snape."

Draco just turned away from them and walked, up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

A disgruntled Snape and the wide eyed Trio merely stared after the young girl.

* * *

**The End**

**Book 2/Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author: Well that's the end of the first story, I'm going to do the rest of the books the same style, okay look out for it and review.**


End file.
